First Love
by Queen Clutzilla
Summary: Julia is never wrong when it comes to love. She know that Chelsea is going to fall in love with her cold hearted cousin. Chelsea on the other hand is against the idea that she could ever fall for someone like him, even if he is hansome. Vaughn has a strange attaction to the fiesty brunette farmer. A feeling that is new to him. May contain Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chelsea's POV

Vaughn was my first love…

It was a mostly normal Monday, the only difference was that I was finally ready to make my first livestock purchase. I had Gannon finish my barn (and check it over for safety three times). I bought enough fodder to maybe last forever. My best friend and animal expert, Julia told me that I probably won't need that much feed for one cow. I rather be safe than sorry.

I walked confidently to Mirabelle's animal shop. I took a deep breath before opening the door. I always loved being welcomed by the ding of the little bell above the door. I wiped my feet on the door mat before fully entering the shop. (I know it's an animal shop, but I didn't want to be rude. It was muddy outside. I own a barn, I wasn't raised in one.) And as I entered the shop, I was tackled by Julia. I never get used to Julia's surprise bear hug attacks. She released me from her tight embrace and rested her hands on my shoulders, "Chelsea!" she tried saying calmly but her excitement was obvious. She took a deep breath, "Today is the day. Are you ready?" We've been counting down to this day for weeks. I nodded my head in response. She escorted me to the counter where Mirabelle patiently stood. "Mom," Julia said in a mock serious tone, "Chelsea has a very important request to make."

"Well, you see Mirabelle," I started timidly. Then Julia nudged my side indicating that I should get on with it. I took a deep breath, "Mirabelle, I would like to purchase a cow."

She smiled, "Well of course, Chelsea!" I took a sigh of relief. "There's just one thing…"

I instantly tensed up, "If this is about the barn, it's safe, I had it checked three times."

She shook her head, "No, your barn is completely safe."

My eyes widened, "Do I not have enough money? I thought I had enough with me."

"No, Chelsea, calm down. It's nothing with you. Our animal trader just quit this morning."

"No way! Alice quit! Why?" Julia shrieked in disbelief.

"She said she wanted to start a family and be a stay at home mom."

"Selfish bitch." Julia mumbled under her breath.

"Julia! Language!" Mirabelle scolded

"So…Now what?" I asked awkwardly.

"Well, I'm sorry to say, but until we hire another animal dealer-"

"Wait!" Julia exclaimed, "Mom! What about Vaughn? He's an animal dealer. Let's hire him!"

"That not a bad idea. Good thinking Julia! I'll go call him now." Mirabelle scurried in the office.

I tapped on Julia's shoulder, "Um, Julia," she turned to face me, "Who's Vaughn?"

"Oh right, you don't know Vaughn. Well he's my cousin, who is also an animal dealer.

"Oh cool." I said as Mirabelle shuffled back into the shop.

She smiled, "He'll be here in a week with your cow."

I wanted to jump for joy, but I remembered that I had to pay. "Mirabelle, do you want me to pay now or when the get here?"

She shook her head, "Consider it a gift."

"Oh, no, I couldn't-"

"It's a gift!"

I put my hands up signaling surrender. "Okay, okay, it's a gift," I smiled, "thank you Mirabelle."

"No problem, Chelsea." She smiled back at me then had what seemed to be a light bulb moment, "Chelsea, Vaughn will be here next Monday at around 8am. Sound okay?" I nodded me head, "And Vaughn will be coming to the island every Monday and Tuesday."

"Okay, thanks Mirabelle." I said with a smile and a small wave.

Julia grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the building. We started walking around town, just wandering. "Chelsea, walk with me, talk with me."

"Do I have a choice?"

She paused, "No"

"Didn't think so."

"Shhh! This is important!" Julia quietly exclaimed. "Okay, so don't get offended when Vaughn gives you the cold shoulder. He like hates everyone but deep down, and I mean _really deep,_ he has a heart of gold. I promise"

"Thanks for the heads up." I said flatly, "But why should u care?"

"I just have a feeling-"

"That I'm going to fall for your cousin?"

"Weeeell, Yeah."

"Not going to happen."

"Are you sure, my feelings are never wrong." She paused, "I mean remember when I told you that you would break up with Denny because you think fishing is beyond boring? You said, and I quote, 'I can look past that.' Two days later, you broke up with him."

"I told you not to bring that up anymore." I whisper-yelled through my teeth.

"Well, I'm just trying to prove my point. And my point is that Julia Nickerson is NEVER wrong!"

"Except in math, in math Julia Nickerson is wrong a lot." I mumbled loud enough so whe could hear me.

She glared at me "Hey, you can't talk, you're bad at math and you can't spell." She stuck her tongue out at me.

I glared at her through squinted eyes, "Touché." We looked at each other and busted out in laughter.

Then Elliot walked by us. He gave us a small smile and a passive wave. Then he pushed up his oversized, round framed glasses.

Julia let go of my arm, "Excuse me, I have more important business to attend to." Then she turned around and chased after the pink haired nerd.

"Don't get pregnant!" I yelled to her. Then she flipped me off with her perfectly manicured finger.

"Just one more week." I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Harvest moon or any of its characters**

Chelsea's POV

It's been a week of excitement and anticipation and today is finally the day. I skipped all the to Mirabelle's shop, not caring what I looked like. When I got to the big wooden door, I flailed around a bit to get some of my energy out. I pushed open the door and heard the familiar _ding_ of the shop bell.

"Good morning, Chelsea." Mirabelle greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Mirabelle." Then, from the house part of the building I heard Julia jump up from her chair and run into the shop. "Good morning Ju-" she cut me off by crashing into me and forcing me into a hug.

She pulled away slightly, "Now, Chelsea, remember what I told you. Vaughn can be a little, cold."

I looked at her, "Oh, please, I'll be fine."

"Okay. I'll go get Vaughn, you can go into the kitchen." I nodded and walked across the building. "VAUGHN!" Julia screamed up the stairwell. "VAUGHN!"

"Stop screaming I'm right here." I directed my attention to the man sitting at the dining room table.

Julia walked over to where I was standing and Vaughn stood up. He was tall, probably 6'1. He would tower over me. I'm 5'5. He wore a cowboy getup. Everything from the boots to the hat that rested on his silver hair. He looked at me and heat rose to my face. His eyes, they were beautiful, they were violet.

Julia tapped me on the shoulder and whispered, "Still fine?" in my ear. I shot her a look.

I cleared my throat and took a step toward Vaughn. I extended my hand, "Hi, I'm Chelsea."

He looked down at me, "Hey." I put my hand down realizing my handshake was rejected.

"Vaughn, don't be rude, Chelsea's my best friend." She smiled, "And she will be your first customer." Her eyes turned dark, "so be nice!"

Vaughn's eyes widened, "Wait a minute," he looked at me, "she is way too young to be owning a cow."

"Vaughn," Julia started, "everyone isn't an old, grey haired geezer like you."

"Julia! You know my hair color is natural!" he said with somewhat of a childish nature. "Beside the point. Chelsea, was it?" I nodded, "how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen."

He looked at Julia, "see too young. I was almost twenty when I own my first cow."

I frowned, "how old _are_ you?"

He scowled, "twenty-six" he looked into my eyes. I felt like he was staring into my soul with those beautiful eyes of his.

"Vaughn, please, Chelsea is amazing and responsible farmer. She can do it."

Vaughn looked me up and down. "She's too short."

For someone I just met, he was insulting me a lot. "I am not. I'll be fine. I worked at my uncle's construction site when I was fifteen. If I can deal with a bunch of hungry, sweaty men and a bunch of power tools, I can handle a cow."

He scowled, "well she's probably not smart enough. I bet she can't even remember to feed it. Or count to see how much feed she has. She probably can't even spell her own name." At each thing he said more tears welled up in my eyes. I looked at the floor. "What? Don't have some comeback. Are you going to admit you're not ready for a cow?"

I looked up and made eye contact with him. His eyes widened when he saw the hot tears streaming down my face. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away. Out of the building and back to the safety of my farm.

 **Vaughn's POV**

"VAUGHN!" Julia screamed "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"I-I-I didn't mean to make her cry. I was just being-"

"Mean? Cruel?" Julia stated as she crossed her arms.

"I didn't know that it would affect her that much. She seemed fine with everything else."

"Vaughn, you really need to be more considerate. You need to think about how others feel. Just how you have your sore spots, so do other people." Aunt Mirabelle said in a gentle yet firm manner.

I nodded my head. "But why did she get so upset out of nowhere. I wasn't saying anything too bad."

"First of all, Vaughn, that stuff was pretty mean." Julia said, calmer than before. "And secondly, Chelsea has some learning disorders. She's worked harder then everyone her entire life just to understand. It really hurts when someone makes fun of her intelligence." She smirked, "especially when she thinks that someone is extremely handsome."

"Well now I feel like an idiot." I said as I tipped down my hat to hide my blush at Julia's last sentence. _Did Chelsea really think I was handsome? She was pretty cute_. I sighed in frustration and looked up at Julia. "I fucked up didn't I?"

"Duh." Julia exclaimed. "But I'm curious," a devious smirk crawled upon her face. "You usually don't care _this_ much when you hurt someone's feelings. What is it about Chelsea?"

I blushed and tilted my hat down, "Well, she's your friend and I don't want to hear your bitching about how upset she is."

Footsteps sounded and my hat was ripped from my head. "Then why are you BLUSHING!?" Julia laughed. "So you think she's cute." She smirked

I stood up and snatched my hat. "I have to take care of something." I mumbled as I left the building.

 **Thank you to everyone is reading. I really appreciate it. I know Vaughn's a little out of character but, it's fine. He gets more distant. Don't forget to review. Reviews are really important to me. Love you guys**


End file.
